The Perfect Gift
by PS2games-lady
Summary: Roxas's birthday is in 2 days, and Naminé wants to give him the perfect gift... But she knows that Roxas's perfect gift is her love... Will that ever happen? R&R please.
1. A Missed Oportunity

The Perfect Gift

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Unfortunately…

So, this story is about Naminé and Roxas. Roxas's birthday is 2 days away, and Naminé wants to give him the perfect gift. As English isn't my mother tongue, I may make some grammar mistakes… Sorry for that.

This story is written in Naminé's and Roxas's point of view. Naminé's point of view is in normal font, and Roxas's is in _italics._

Now, to the fic!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Something's not right…"

I was trying to figure out what was wrong. Four weeks. I've been doing this drawing for FOUR weeks and I'm still not satisfied with it. It has to be perfect. Roxas's birthday is going to be in two days. I want to give him the PERFECT gift…

"Maybe if I put some light here…"

I was trying to change little things, details, but it still didn't feel right. Suddenly I heard a voice.

"Hey, what you up to?"

I turned around to see my best friend, a blond kid with big blue eyes, as clear and pure as the sea. His eyes gazed my own.

"Nothing… I-I was j-just…"

I grabbed my drawing and threw it to a pile of junk that was next to me. My room was quite a mess. I don't like cleaning my room… It's so boring. And I prefer doing other things, like… drawing and… painting.

"What's that?" Roxas pointed towards the drawing, which was facing down.

"What's what? Oh, that? Nothing, just a silly drawing… So, what do you want?" I tried to change the subject as soon as I could. Although it wasn't finished yet, I didn't want Roxas to see it before I was done with it. That would ruin the surprise.

"I wasn't doing anything so I passed here to ask if you want to go get some ice-cream." Those eyes blinked waiting for my response.

"Sure… Why not?"

The drawing's going to need to wait.

We went outside and faced the direction we needed to take. I started walking but Roxas's hand grabbed my wrist.

"Wait… I've got something to ask you…"

Oh no.

This was it. I know he's got a crush on me since, like, ever. He just didn't know I didn't share that feeling.

"Yes?" I said that almost as if I was scared.

"I… I want to… to invite you to my birthday's party!"

_Another chance that I missed. Naminé looked surprised for a moment, but recovered quickly._

"_Sure… I'll go…" She seemed quite relieved._

"_Let's go get some ice-cream then."_

------------

_After the ice-cream I went home. So here I am, staring at the ceiling, lying on my bed. Thinking… Thinking about her… Naminé is so perfect to me… I love her so much. I just don't have the courage to tell her._

"_But I'll tell her at the party!" _

_Of course, that was perfect! She already said she'd go, so I can tell her there. But I have to think about how I'll say it…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

So, what did you think of the first chapter? I know, there's still no humor in it, but it will on the next chapter! I already finished writing the story, so I'll just type a chapter a day and update the story! Review please! I'll give you an apple pie if you do!

Roxas: Apple… pie?

Sol (my real name): Yup… I just luuuuuuuuv apple pie…

Roxas: O.o


	2. Naminé's Inner Voice

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I'd be at my private island, with my private boat, with my private life…

So, the second chapter! This one will just gather Naminé's thoughts about Roxas's attempt to tell her that he loved him.

Roxas: Hey, I tried…

Sol: And failed miserably…

Roxas: Can't argue with that…

Sol: The score's 1-0!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I'm so glad he didn't tell me anything…"

I was walking home slowly, thinking. I really thought for a moment that Roxas was going to tell me he had a crush on me! I'd be so embarrassed if he did….

"But on the other hand, it would be nice…"

Wait, what am I saying? If I dump him, he'll never speak to me again!

"But you don't need to bump him…"

My head was having some weird thoughts today…

"You could be his girlfriend… Think about it… You're best friends for a long time. He likes you… You like him…"

WHAT? I don't like him!

"Are you sure?"

My head was having REALLY weird thoughts today…

------------

When I got home, I put some music and looked at the drawing again, but I wasn't on the mood to complete it. I felt strange…

"You're just hungry."

Can you stop talking to me? I didn't ask your opinion!

"Well, I am YOU, so you don't even need to ask…"

But you're not right, I'm not hungry. I'm thinking about Roxas…

An image of us at the clock station crossed my mind. We were about eight years old. By that time Roxas already liked me, but I thought that it was just those children feelings. Nothing serious. How I was wrong…

I really liked the time we spent together when we were kids. Everything was so simple… so pure…

It was then that I realized that I was starting to feel hungry.

"Told ya…"

Shut up.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A bit random I know... But I liked Naminé's inner voice. Didn't you?

I almost forgot! Apple pie to everyone!

Roxas: No one reviewed…

Sol: O.o

Roxas: Ah, 1-1!

Sol: Review please! I'll give more apple pies!

Roxas::rolls eyes::


	3. Hopeless!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I only own my mind.

Roxas: Looks like there's a bit of Roxas's thinking on this chapter.

Sol: Yeah…

Remember: Naminé/_ Roxas_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When I woke up the next morning, I was still a bit confused… Do I like Roxas? More than just friends? I've never thought of him that way. To me Roxas was… Roxas, my best friend. Not Roxas, my future-boyfriend-if-he-just-made-a-move. What a word!

"You know, you're starting to freak me out." And the drawing really was. It still wasn't perfect.

"I need some fresh air…"

I put a coat on (we're on May, it's still kinda cold) and went to the street, starting to walk in no concrete direction.

The weather was so nice today. A little breeze, sunny but not hot, the sky was clean… I hope it stays that way for tomorrow...

Tomorrow… Roxas's birthday… I didn't want to think about him, but as everyone knows, if you try not to think about something, you eventually will… Ok, time to analyze my feelings.

"Do you like him?"

I don't know…

"Ah, see?! Yesterday you told me you didn't like him, but today you're not sure! You so like him!"

I do?

"Of course you do! Think about it. You think Roxas is cute, funny, nice, hot and sexy, great to have around, a lovely company, a bit clumsy but you love that about him too, he knows you better than anyone, he's a bit silly but cute-silly, sweet as an apple pie, the best friend ever, with the most beautiful eyes ever too… He's perfect!"

I sighed… I wasn't so sure about this…

------------

I found myself at the ice-cream shop I went with Roxas yesterday. And he was there… Alone…

"Go for it girl!"

I need a clear mind for this ok?

"Ok… Turning off…"

Thank God.

------------

"Hi, Roxas!"

"Hey, Nami. Have a seat." He stood up to help me seat.

"Awww, and he's a gentleman too! Man, you're a lucky girl!"

I thought you said turning off?

"Oh right… Sorry for that…"

"Nami? Are you ok?" Roxas was staring at me like I was crazy.

"Y-yeah, I am."

I hate you.

"So, prepared for the big day?" I focused on Roxas again.

"I guess…" Roxas seemed like he wanted to tell me something but was afraid to do it.

"What's wrong?" I was waiting for the magical words. How hard is that? Nami, I love you. Just say it.

"Uh… Nothing."

_Naminé seemed quite disappointed this time._

_Why can't I tell her? Go on, tell her Roxas! Be a man!_

"_Uh… Nami?"_

"_Yes?" Naminé's eyes looked so hopeful now._

"_I-I uh…"_

_Go on, you're doing great! Tell her!_

"_I… I mean, you…"_

_TELL HER!_

"_I-I have to go!"_

_And I just took off without looking at Nami's surprised face._

"I need to had one more thing to that list… He's hopeless!"

Shut up.

------------

This day was turning out to be crazy. I realized I like Roxas and I realized I wanted him to say he liked me back. I hate my life!

"No you don't. You just need some luuuuuuuuuuuuuuvin'!"

Oh, it's you again. You know, I liked you better turned off.

"No, you didn't."

Yes, I did.

"No, you didn't."

Yes, I did.

"Nu-uh."

Uh-uh.

"Nuh-uh."

Uh-u… Wait, am I arguing with myself?!

"Yup."

This day couldn't get crazier.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Another chapter done!

Roxas: I so loved this chapter!

Sol: That's because your thoughts are in it.

Roxas: Well, that, and because you wrote a so nice list about me.

Sol: I'm not the one that feels that way about you. Nami does.

Roxas: I know, I rock!

Sol: You don't.

Roxas: Nami thinks I do…

Sol: Well, she's the one arguing with herself…

Roxas: -.-

Sol: 2-1! Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry the chapters are too small, but as I said before, English isn't my mother tongue, so I can't write English as well as Portuguese... Sorry... But thanks again!


	4. Nami's First Crush

Disclaimer: Don't you know already?

By the way, I treat Roxas badly I know. But that doesn't mean I don't like him. He's one of my favorite characters! But don't tell him that!

Roxas: Tell me what?

Sol: Nothing! Let's get to the story.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Back to the stupid drawing..."

I just wanted to punch it if I could. Why isn't it perfect?

"It will once you give some luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuvin' to Roxas!"

Don't you ever shut up?

"Only when you're sleeping."

Fine, that's what I'll do.

------------

"_Nami, I've waited so long for this day, the day that I'd tell you that… Nami, I love you. I always did and always will. Kiss me._

_!CHUACK!_

"_I just hope that Nami's lips taste better than this mirror…" _

_This is so stupid. At the mirror I can say all that I want, but when I'm next to her, I just can't say anything. I just stand there, looking at her beautiful face, those eyes blinking at me, those sweet, oh so sweet lips, that I just want to kiss so badly, and smell that long, blond hair and…_

"_Roxas, focus."_

_I really have to stop dreaming and do something._

_I remembered something on my way home. The day Naminé told me about her first crush that, unfortunately, wasn't me. It was Riku._

"_Oh, he's so perfect! So handsome! So skillful! So sweet! So intelligent! So…"_

"_Nami, when he saw his reflection at the lake on that school trip, he thought he had found his long lost twin brother…"_

"_Ok, maybe he's not that intelligent, but I don't care! I luuuuuuuuuuuuuv him!"_

_I just rolled my eyes again and again. Jealousy? Well, of course! There I was, ready to take her on my arms and all she could think about was how hot Riku should look in boxers! What a waste of time!_

_At the end, Riku bumped her for Selphie. But the good part is I had tons of time to spend with her, saying how dumb Riku was to want Selphie over her, how she'll find a man that'll love her and treat her right, and how I was that man. Well, that last part I didn't tell her, but I wish I did. How I wish I did..._

------------

"Uhhhhhh… I hate mornings…!"

I got up and, on my way to the bathroom I remembered that today it was Roxas's birthday! I flew towards the phone and dialed Roxas's number.

"Hi, you called Roxas. At the moment I can't pick up the phone but…"

I hung up, sad. He didn't pick up the phone. But Roxas always picks up the phone when I call him. He never goes somewhere without it. When he didn't pick up the phone, it meant that…

"He's mad at me."

"Oh, stop it! Why would he? He's just embarrassed because of yesterday."

Yeah, that must be it.

"So, what are you waiting for?! Go to his place!"

You're right!

I ran to the door, opened it, went outside and screamed so everyone there could hear me.

"I love you Roxas! Wait for me!"

Everyone just stared at me. Only then I realized I was still in my pajamas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Poor Nami...

Roxas: She has always been a bit crazy...

Sol: Well, you were the one kissing the mirror…

Roxas: -.-

Sol: 3-1!

Roxas::grabs Keyblade::

Sol: Roxas? Roxas, you can't kill me… There's only one chapter left and… Roxaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!!!


	5. The Big Day

Disclaimer: -.-

That was close… Roxas almost killed me… He said he'd let me finish the last chapter first and then he'd kill me… I'm so dead…

Roxas: Sorry 'bout yesterday… ::gives hug:: Friends?

Sol: Uh… Sure?

Roxas: Yay::hugs again::

Sol: You're embarrassing me…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After changing into more appropriate clothes, I ran to Roxas's house. I rang the doorbell. No response.

"He isn't home? Where could he be?"

I rang again. His mum opened the door.

"Oh, it's you Naminé. Roxas's not home."

"Do you know where he went?"

"No, actually I thought he was with you. He said he needed to go somewhere to think about what he was going to say."

"Say what?" I asked, although I knew the answer.

"I don't know…"

"Ok thanks, see you later!"

I left and made my way back home, as fast as I could. But I knew where I had to go next.

------------

So there I was. I looked at the beautiful blue sea. It took a whole morning and part of the afternoon to finish it. Now, it was perfect.

I took my sandals off and stepped to the sand. It was warm. The sunset was beautiful. Sun and sea together… Everything felt so right. The view was peaceful, tender, lovely… Just what I wanted. A breeze ran through my hair, lifting it gently and slowly. And there he was, with his back towards me. His blond hair followed the wind, forming waves as stunning as the sea… He looked very pensive… He was very lost in his thoughts… I smiled. I had been doing some thinking too lately… He didn't realize I was there. I approached him from behind.

"Nami, since we were kids I looked at you and saw the perfect girl for me. I never had the courage to tell you, but I've decided that it's time to finally let you know that you're my everything, my love for you is bigger than anything in the world. I love you Nami… I always did and always will..." he stopped talking and sighed. "No, that sucked."

Roxas sighed again. It was so hard to find the words to say.

"It didn't." I replied.

Roxas turned around and got up, his face getting redder and redder.

"Nami, I-I d-didn't know you were there! I-I…" His cheeks were getting redder every second.

"It's okay… I love you too." I said that slowly and softly, savoring every single word. He looked so surprised… I blushed when I realized he was smiling…

_She… loves me? I felt my face burning as I watched Nami's cheeks turn red too. She loves me…_

"_Are you serious?" I asked._

"_I've never been so serious in my life. I love you Roxas." She replied with a shy smile on her lips. I just stood there, paralyzed. She loves me…_

"_Aren't you going to say something?" she said._

"_No." I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her to me, our faces, and most important, our lips, at inches from each other. "I don't need to."_

_The short distance that separated us was now gone. I kissed her gently, turning her surprise into pleasure. Her hands were going up my neck and she grabbed my hair with strength. And then I knew: her lips were as sweet as in my dreams._

_------------_

"_So… now we're dating right?" I asked her, as I played with her hair. We were sitting at the beach, watching the sunset._

"_Yes, I think so." She replied._

_She was sitting in front of me, my arms around her in a soft embrace. _

"_Oh, you think so?" I said with a playful smile on my lips._

_She giggled and turned around to face me._

"_I know so."_

_She grabbed her purse and took a paper off of it. _

"_Happy birthday Roxas."_

_I turned it around to see it. It was a drawing of us, holding hands at the sunset, which was heart-shaped. It was gorgeous. _

"_Do you like it?" she asked._

_I just said: "It's perfect…"_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Well, great ending don't you think?

Roxas: I love you Nami. I really do! I just want to tell the whole world how much I care for you. You're beautiful! You're perfect! You're…

Sol: Now he can say all those things… ::rolls eyes::

This story is dedicated to my dear friend Nádia... I love you sista!

I'm planning a sequel… What do you think?

Tell me if you liked the story and review! Do you think I should keep doing fics?...


	6. Warning

This is just a warning. The sequel is up! It's called "I Miss Your Eyes". Enjoy it!


End file.
